More Than I'd Care to Know
by The Blonde One
Summary: What happens when Draco's bed buddy  who just so happens to be Snape's daughter  gets turned into a toddler? if you like kids who run into doors, plot against their care taker, and try to destroy Draco with the love of a 2 year old. then you'll like this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! So this is my summer boredom and sudden interest in Harry Potter... :D yeah, so I've had writer's block since the last update on my Deathnote Fanfics, but I hope you thoroughly(if that's spelled right o_o) enjoy this :3 I know it's really short but it's going to be the shortest chapter... Have fun!  
><strong>

"Danielle!" yelled Draco Malfoy as his newest prisoner wiggled her way out of his grip. "Get your arse back here!" he was growling as she darted around the corner. "I can see you, you twit."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NONONONONOOOOOOOOH!" she squealed as she ran the other way down the hall and the suddenly ran back the other way, her dress making this harder than it should be. "DADDDYYYYYYYYYYY" she yelled. "DADDYDADDYYYYYYYY!" She said as she hit face first on the door to Snapes's classroom.

"Danni," he whispered, "Please don't interrupt that class." He pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeease… for me?" he was paler than normal, as she continued to cry, her face contorted in displeasure. "Danniiiiiiiiiii, c'mon." he went to pick her up right as the door opened.

"Mister Malfoy, do tell me why my child is screaming in agony in front of my door in the middle of my class." He muttered. "I don't believe I'm paying you for this."

Draco sighed and picked her up. "She got loose, sir. I'm sorry. I was on the way to get her a snack and she wiggled out of my hands." He could see Crabbe and Goyle laughing in the class room. "I'm sorry, and she ran right into the door. I couldn't do a thing to stop her!" He was a new shade of red.

"Draco, I'll have you know that if a single hair is out of place after this incident, I'll make sure that your father is indeed informed of your frequent misbehaving." Professor Snape scooped the small blonde toddler up and whispered something to her that made her immediately stop her crying. All Draco could think was 'please let that have been a silencing charm…' "Draco, we'll have the potion that will restore her back to her correct age in a week at most, seeing as how you have seen my daughter in ways I'd rather not think about, I feel as though she'd be better off in your hands. Don't screw it up or you can kiss your chances being with her good bye. Now go. Get her some food."

Danni stretched her tiny arms out to Draco, a giggly smile on her face. "Dayyyyco!" she laughed. He couldn't help but smile and take her into his embrace, and after Snape told her to behave or she would have to go to bed early and she wouldn't get to see Draco tomorrow, they set off down the hall to get snacks, just the two of them.

**Allllllllrighty you guys! that's the first installment, hope you enjoyed and there is more to come :D Review and help me out some! ;D 3 **


	2. why!

**Hi, my loves, ;D well I've had this done for a while, it's a bit of background and things should be heating up soon and school just started, so I'd be more than appreciative if you guys would give me some feed back and ideas :D3 well, enjoy ! (btw, i don't own stuff that's obviously not mine :3)**

He had finally gotten her to go to sleep, he figured that since she was a baby, it wouldn't matter that she was in his room... not like they normally minded those rule, he and Danielle Snape. She had been one of his closest friends since their second year. They had made Severus Snape's blood boil _so_ many times in their 5 years together that they were surprised that he hadn't failed Draco or Lock Danni in a tower somewhere. He had threatened it many times, though.

Danni had cuddled close to him, laying on his 'tummy' as she called it in her cute toddlerness. Her blonde hair was splayed everywhere and she was drooling lightly. Baby drool, many things that made Draco not want children, and this experience wasn't helping to persuade him much, and he knew that she wanted as many children as she could manage. He'd told her that she'd have to marry a Weasley if she wanted that many, and that there was only going to be one heir to the Malfoy riches.

~!~

_ "Oh is that what you think?" She had asked, tackling him over the arm in the Slytherin common room. "I promise you sir that we shall have oodles and oodles of babies, and we shall name them after vegetables and herbs. Our eldest shall be Potatis Chives Malfoy and our youngest shall be Nutmeg Sarsaparilla Malfoy the eighteenth!"_

_He was too busy laughing to realize that she had the most serious face that she could muster. "Oh Dan, Potatoes-"_

_ "Tisssss" she corrected._

_ "Potatis. Geez, Kid, you're nothing like your dad." He looked at her smiling face, her cinnamon brown curls falling around her giggling face. "I would love to see my father's reaction to the things you come up with." _

_ "Then I'll meet him soon enough!" she smiled, kissing his forehead._

~!~

"Daaaayyyycoooooooooooooooooo" whined a voice as a tiny hand repeatedly smacked his nose. "Up! Up!" he grumbled and she found it fit to plop onto his bladder. "Dayco! Up!" He hadn't even realized that he'd been dreaming, and he was now being awakened by the evil little demon that was, and will be again eventually, his girlfriend. "Dayyyyycooooo" she whimpered.

He opened his eyes to see the small face surrounded by wild blond hair making a face that resembled that of an angry monkey. "What is it, pet?" he said putting one hand on her head and using the other to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She just continued with her monkey face. She never said a word.

"What?" he asked again.

Monkey face yet again.

"_What?"_ his patience was fading fast, each face lasting minutes in response.

Monkey face intensified, her eyes getting bigger.

"Danielle Lily Snape." He said sternly "Tell me –_what in the name of Merlin, WHAT is WRONG with YOU."_ She just gulped and looked down at her lap. "What does that mean?" he asked, half dreading the answer.

~!~

"Professor Dumbledore…." said a very unhappy Draco Malfoy as he approached the elderly headmaster in the hallway. "What on EARTH does _this_" –He held Danni up in the Man's face- "Mean?"

Albus Dumbledore looked at Danni's intense face and just chuckled. "Is she by any chance, oh… I dunno… Potty trained?" asked the great wizard slyly.

"I think she is." shrugged the frustrated teen as Albus plucked the child from his grasp.

He laughed in his all knowing way, "Then if that is the case, young Malfoy," He said smelling her lightly, "just remember, that things could always be worse."

**teehee... :) well reviews are welcome (HINT HINT HINTHINTHINTHINT!) :3 give me some ideas, folks, well, bye, you're all beautiful :D I lovers you guys!**


	3. mehh

**Heyyyy you guys, so I'm sick today, and that's good for you, not so much for me, and I **should** be lying down, but I'm gonna give you a new chapter.**

It had been a long night for Draco because Crabbe, Goyle, and those Gryffindor kids had all gotten detention for three extra hours, and on top of that, Pansy got it in her mind to try to make a move while Danni took a nap. (Needless to say, she didn't get very far…)

Today, however, was a new day, and would hopefully end in his girlfriend not being a three year old and they could resume planning for his father's visit.

"Shhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiit." He said as he though that last part. Due to all the chaos, he'd completely forgotten that his father was to meet Snape's little girl over winter break, he just didn't know that his father might be meeting a sporadic baby.

"Hey! Draco! You free yet? Hogsmead is today and since you don't have to go with Dan, You wanna come with us?" asked Theo, shoving food in his mouth.

"I'd like that, but I have to get some things." He spoke as he sat down, filling his plate with pancakes and sausages. "I have to buy Christmas presents for mother, father and Danni, Merlin help us with that one."

"Nahh you just have to get something fluffy, noisy, shiny, or moving for Dan." laughed Crabbe, earning a 'watch yourself' look from Draco. "Kidding…" he sniggered, "Hahahahaha, Get it? KID-ding? Nyerheheheherrrr." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you dumbasses. I'm still upset with you all for getting detention." The son of Malfoy shuddered at the memory:

_"Daaaaayyyycooooo! Tum Tum huuuuuuwt!" wailed the adorably dangerous baby that sat on the Slytherin common room couch. _

_ She had been complaining of a 'tummy ache' all evening, since after dinner. He'd tried everything and was damn near determined not to have to take the baby up to the infirmary. He'd not like for her to run into any more doors again… or for Professor Snape to criticize his handling of the younger version of his sweet little lamb._

_ "Dayco!" she whined. "Owiessss!" her small face was contorted in pain. She acted similar to the way he'd imagined a ruthless baby-snow-creature would act._

_ "C'mere." He grumbled, pulling her into his lap. "Lay, ruthless-baby-snow-creature, Lay down." Laying the way they were, she was sitting on his stomach with her back on his legs while he himself lay with his head on his pillow in the boys dormitory. "So your tum-tum hurts, aye?" she nodded enthusiastically. "Do you know what I do to tum-tums when they're not cooperating?" she shook her head equally enthusiastic. "I… eat 'em." And with that, he flipped her onto the bed and raspberried her tummy. _

_ Should anyone have walked in, it would have been possibly the cutest thing in the galaxy, seeing as how the toddler was shrieking with laughter and Draco, the prince of Slytherin, was going 'nom nom nom nom' on the baby's stomach while they crawled around the dorm chasing the other._

_ Honestly, Draco had fun, the part where everything went wrong was… well… _

_While they both rested on the floor, Danni had fallen asleep on his chest and her tummy set its self to auto-correct, and out of this came the noise that put most of the Slytherin boys to shame on the nights that they'd all decided to have beans or broccoli for dinner and also put to shame a majority of the stereotypical muggle truckers._

_ Draco just looked at the small little child as she slept peacefully a small, mischievous smile gracing her cute, innocent, evil face. _

_ "Dear Hufflepuff!" he exclaimed as it all set in, "What's in this food they're giving you?" and so the onslaught began…_

"Malfoy! Will you answer me?" Professor Snape grumbled, holding a still very much asleep Danielle Vandale-Snape who had been dressed in a Hufflepuff themed wool sweater and corduroy pants. "You're to take her with you today. You promised after all and if you go back on your word, I'll be sure to take points from the house. So, here you are." The man said, placing the child in Draco's lap. "And, you're going to need this." He sat a diaper bag next to Draco's feet. "Enjoy."

Draco watched as Snape walked away, and looked down just as Danni opened her mouth and let out a cry that echoed through out the entire great hall.

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter, next one to come soon. I might work on it Tuesday if I'm not helping do a cover of "my beloved monster" if so, ima post a link. (: I'll work on this as much as I can after Snoopy! Rehearsals, so I'm sorry if it's a little…. Err…. Off.? (: anyway, gimme ideas, gimme feedback… gimme wisecracks :D Love you all. 3 SarahSaur!**


End file.
